Archa Degray
"She's a Joker, Just Look at her Hat" Archa Degray is a student attending the High School known as Sweet Amoris. Archa is known to be very quiet once you meet her. Her nature is at first serious once you meet her, but if you get to know her she is REALLY a Jester. About Archa loves to take part in debates though, she is still very careful and doesn't want to judge others by their different opinions. People who don't know her at all call her Gray, because of choice of clothing color is Grey and White. No one knows why her eyes are red, the only one who know are Kentin and Armin. But there rumors who love to tell the story of her red eyes. Archa was a transfer student into Sweet Amoris, so she was called the new girl. Along another student came along and His name was Ken. Even though Ken had a crush on her and she knew, Archa was not interested in him, she still loves him and calls him "My Teddy Bear". Ken then then left to Military School and Archa began to stress seeing he was the one she talked to the most. But she had her close friends Rosalya and Iris to keep her calm. Ken came back and wanted to be referred to as Kentin, Archa agreed but in the condition to still call him Teddy Bear. Kentin agreed on the condition and then later caught up with each other and still is her Best friend. Later on the school year a two new students came to Sweet Amoris, which was the twins Alexy and Armin. Archa ended up having feelings for Armin and spent countless dates with him then to the point they became a Couple. Along with that Alexy became her 2nd Best friend. Her Red Eyes It's rare to have red eyes and people love Gossip in Sweet Amoris. Here are the few things people joke around and rumor about her eyes. She's From the Video game Eldarya. A very popular Videogame that a lot of people in sweet amoris like playing. A lot of people like to joke around and call her a faerie from the game. She doesn't mind this though. Her irises are Bleeding. This ticks her off the most cause 1: it's not true and 2: People actually go through Hyphema and it's not very pleasant. Genetic Mutation This rumor....is actually true! It is a genetic mutation rare. But many people have this it's called Scarlet's Eye. Error Syndicate Error Syndicate is a group of people who believe that being Open-Minded is when trying to listen to every Perspective as they can. This group loves the idea of Knowledge and is against hatred of all opinions. Though they can dislike a Opinion or a Perspective. But won't try to convince the other in changing the way they see things unless if it's a "Have to situation" This comes to all Controversial Topics. If not they are neutral about the Opinion. This group tries to learn about all things like Religion and Politics or anything Controversial. But they try to maintain neutral so they avoid conflict. So in summary they want to see ALL even how stupid the Opinion may be. Error Syndicate loves to be charitable so often time they raise money to donate to charities in order to help others. They only speak about their opinions unless asked too. This also includes about the group itself. Archa rarely talks about Error Syndicate and this is the Only Information she has gives to her friends about it. Relationships Armin Archa's Boyfriend in sweet amoris. Archa had a crush on him once she found out of his Interests. Loving VideoGames and Joking around was one of her weakness. Archa and Armin got along really easily talking about mostly of the Video Game Eldarya and Call of Duty. Though Archa introduced him into games like Dangan Ronpa and Ace Attorney. They would joke around with memes and basically sometimes they would joke around with Offensive Humor. Ken-tin Ken or Kentin is Archa's Best friend, Ken had a crush on her until he went to Military School and Then Came Back. They were friend's ever since Middle School and would always be right by her side. Archa is aware of ken's crush on her and she did tell him she didn't feel the same. But Archa loves Ken as her closest and best friend. So she calls him "Teddy" After Military school he doesn't have a crush on her anymore. But afterschool they usually go to the Cafe and Hang Out. Alexy Alexy is Archa's 2nd bestfriend. Alexy loves shopping with Archa Mostly with clothes. They talk about mostly everything and Alexy loves to talk about Kentin. So Archa like to share small things to alexy and Kentin. There is gossip and they love talking about that. Nathaniel Nathaniel is Archa tutor when it comes math. They both have a Love for Cats so after tutoring they go feed the cats. Castiel Hates him, along with Kentin Lysander When Archa wants to talk about her deepest thoughts of the world she goes to Lysander. It's Lovely to talk about Controversial Topics. Rosalya,Iris,Kim, Priya,Melody,Peggy and Violet These are the friends she would sit with in Lunch And mostly help around the Class and she loves to share her drawing with Violet. Amber,Li,Charlotte and Capucine These are the girl she try to avoid and have No contact with. However at time to time she talk to Capucine. Lucy Her Oldest friend she knew her since Kindergarten. She and her Lucy talk about Lucy love life, Most of the time Lucy comes to her house and watches SUPERNATURAL with her. Appearance Tumblr n92oekZJWM1stja11o1 r2 400 zps9532684e.png Sucrette areli 1 by aquarian areli-d84hl6n.png Request mcl aquarianareli by amyshugo-d903o24.png Tumblr n6b9o0VnY81szxr5lo1 500.gif Tumblr nulayvOr4N1th5i1ho2 540.png Archa+n+Armin.png Official ART 2.png tumblr_o9hkv8Xeof1vu2ktqo1_540.jpg Trivia * She isn't fond of smaller dogs, she says "The smaller they are the closer they are to satan". * The Dangan Ronpa Video Game series is her Favorite Videogame series all time. * In her Horoscope chart her Mars is Scorpio which means she really loves being Dirty ONLY for her loved one. * She loves wearing grey cause it remind her of the old years like the 1920s. * She never was intended to ear a Joker Hat, but she decided to wear it for the heck of it. * She isn't very interest in popular songs in today's society. * She's Submissive. * Cat's are her favorite animal next to snakes. * She has a Love for Vintage things. * She has a tattoo all over her body on her hands and elbows that make her look like a Ball Jointed Doll. She got this tattoo around at episode 21. But then got them removed at episode 27. Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C Category:Armin